


Bed Day

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, Caretaking, Comfort, Established Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Jim Moriarty, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 26. IF YOU THOUGHT THE HEAD TRAUMA WAS BAD…Migraine | Concussion | Blindness-Jim has a migraine, Sebastian takes care of him.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Kudos: 28





	Bed Day

Jim’s eyes immediately shut upon opening. To say it was a bad decision would have been an understatement. 

His head was throbbing as though someone was knocking a knife into it using a hammer. If he didn’t know what this was, he would be worrying that his head was going to split open. 

Migraines were something that he has experienced for years now, completely blaming them on how fast his thoughts go, leaving his head spinning and in pain. 

He hates them but they come up, seemingly once a month at least, without fail and he knows the only thing he can do is lay back and hope that someone finds him and brings some medicine into him, and maybe some water. 

It was a learning experience for him, finding out that he shouldn’t do this on his own. The first time he tried it he blacked out upon standing, the pain is just too much, he felt nauseated, and then it all went black. 

Even laying down and not moving the edges of his vision was black and any movement at all would be too much. 

So he lays there, completely still with his eyes closed, waiting, wishing he could sleep to pass the time but knowing the pain wouldn’t let him. 

Thankfully, it wasn’t too long before Sebastian wanders in, having knowledge of the other man and his habits and knowing that, if he was fine, he would already be up by this time. The knowledge that he isn’t is what sends him in to check. 

“Boss, everything okay?” He asks, keeping his voice low and quiet, guessing it would be a day in bed for his partner. 

A quiet hum, or was it a moan, reaches him in response, confirming his suspicions. 

“Okay, meds, water, and a day in bed,” Sebastian states, knowing what the other wanted on these days as he makes his way over and pulls down the blackout curtain before going to get the other his medication and a bottle of water. 

A couple of minutes later found him laying down on the bed next to Jim, sure to move as little as possible, putting the pills into his lover's mouth and opening the bottle for him, letting him have it. 

Sebastian always enjoys helping Jim like this, he knows it something the other would never allow if he was feeling better and hates that he’s in pain but it was nice that he was allowed to care for him this way and try to make things better. 

“I’ll go into work in a bit, if you need me to,” He whispers as Jim drinks the water and lays his head on Sebastian’s arm. 

They both knew he didn’t want to bother with having to listen to Sebastian’s heart beating. He loves that it is, of course, but with a headache, even the sound of that could be too much. He gives a quiet hum of acknowledgment before realizing he was going to need to speak up. 

“It fine, no work.” He mumbles, getting a kiss to the hair in response so there was no more talking. 

Sebastian knew the sound and having speak back would never help the other and wasn’t going to make him speak or try to start a conversation. 

They lay in silence, both knowing there would be no movement or sound again until Sebastian got up for lunch in a few hours and might try to get Jim to eat something then. 

Jim knows that it probably won’t happen and, if he’s not ready for it, then Sebastian won’t push, knowing that it could make things worse instead of better. 

They both know each other well, Sebastian knows how to take care of Jim when he really needs it and, in return, Jim knows that Sebastian only has his best interest in mind when he asks things, like eating, of him. 

It will work out. It might be the next day when they wake up, it might be the day after that before Jim’s headache is fully gone, but, either way, things will get better and they will be next to each other, standing or laying down, when it does.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
